1. Technology Field
The disclosure relates to a server apparatus and, in particular, to a rack mountable server apparatus including vertically arranged server units.
2. Related Art
In the recent years, the computer technology has been rapidly developed, so that the personal computers, such as desktop or laptop computers, are widely used in various fields. Due to the progress of communication technology, the conventional business mode has been replaced gradually by the worldwide electronic business. Thus, the enterprise electronization is the main stream of the world, so that the servers with specific functions have been provided for different electronization requirements.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional server apparatus 1 includes a chassis 11, four server units 12, and two power supply modules 13. The height of the chassis 11 is 2 U (U is a scale unit used in this server field), and 1 U is equal to 1.75 inches. The server units are horizontally arranged in the chassis 11, and the power supply modules 13 are disposed adjacent to the server units 12 for providing necessary power to the server units 12.
The rack of the server system for the current cloud products has the standard scale of 42 U, 48 U or 84 U. In other words, if the scale of the race is 42 U, 21 servers 1 can be installed in the race. However, if the server units 12 of the server 1 are arranged in horizontal, the amount of the server units 12 accommodated in the rack can not reach the maximum. Thus, the performance, energy consumption, and price of the server system can not be the optimum, and can not fit the requirement and trend for eco and environmental protection.